


When a dream comes true

by louie_messi



Category: Keitaeiji - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louie_messi/pseuds/louie_messi
Summary: 无名期小演员 赤楚卫二 X 互联网创业者 町田启太灵感来自町田启太NHK的VR视频 おやすみ王子「金平糖の夜」和「熱い夜」当虚拟现实变成了现实当痴汉的梦变成了现实平行世界设定，请勿较真。
Relationships: 町田启太/赤楚卫二
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

二十四岁的年轻演员赤楚卫二重重的把自己摔在了床上，把床上的狗狗玩偶紧紧得抱在怀里蹭了蹭。

「头好痛啊...好难受啊...」赤楚不自觉得喃喃道。

距离上一个角色变态强奸犯的杀青已经过去了三天了，但是赤楚却迟迟走不出戏里的状态。

因为还是个新人演员，因此只要有出镜的机会，不管是什么角色，公司都会让赤楚去试一试，积累一些演戏的经验，并且和演员前辈们好好社交打好关系。

可是宅男赤楚不喜欢社交，也不喜欢这些奇奇怪怪的角色。如果可以的话，他更喜欢宅在家和朋友打打游戏，放空自己的脑子。

这次的角色也是，因为和真实的自己差太多，所以事前看了许多关于心理变态的一些访谈，试图用自己的共情能力去沉浸到角色里，把自己变成另一个人。

效果很不错，但是结束后想出戏就很难。每天晚上闭上眼睛都能感受到受害者们对自己的憎恶和控诉。这导致他完全不能睡一个好觉。最近朋友们也都比较忙，没人带着他出去吃吃喝喝泡泡汤，导致出戏的过程异常的艰难。

正当赤楚抱着玩偶在床上滚来滚去的时候，「叮」手机屏幕一亮收到了一条短信。

「VR情人，为您漫漫长夜提供最温馨的陪伴」下面是一个APP的安装链接。要是平时，这种疑似垃圾短信的信息绝对会被他直接删掉，可是今天不知道怎么的赤楚鬼使神差的就点开了这个链接。

「おやすみ王子 软件已安装完成」。

看到提示的时候赤楚不自觉的笑出了声。什么嘛还王子，这个软件也过于羞耻了吧。おやすみ？嗯希望真的能让自己放松下来睡个好觉吧。

兴致冲冲的赤楚点进了软件，看到了授权书和提示：请配合头戴式耳机食用效果更佳。于是赤楚翻出了自己的宝贝Bose耳机，点开了第一个视频。

入耳首先是一阵哼哧哼哧的猪叫。「噗...这什么嘛...」赤楚莞尔一笑，虽然猪猪的声音很可爱，但是猪猪王子什么的，这是个搞笑软件嘛？

慢慢的盖住摄像头的脸渐渐远离，是一个萌萌的法国斗牛犬，只是因为身体太胖了发出了哼哧哼哧的喘息声。在斗牛犬的头顶上是一只骨节分明的手在帮忙撸毛，因为手很大而且撸的很舒服，因此这只斗牛犬发出了享受的喘息声。

「啊...被这样的手摸着头发一定很安心很舒服吧...」虚拟现实的画面感过于强烈，使得赤楚不由得把自己代入到视频之中。似乎是听到了赤楚的心声一般，一个好听的男人的声音发出了一声轻笑。

「那...今天晚上，你想听什么故事呢？」好听的男低音通过优质的线圈在耳边震荡开来，因为耳机绝佳的隔音效果似乎就在耳边呢喃一般。

只一瞬间赤楚的耳根瞬间就红透了。这难道就是，耳朵怀孕了的感觉嘛？这声音也太犯规了吧！

只见视频里的狗狗蹿下了床 一个好看的男生拿着一本书平躺在了枕头上，蓝白色条纹的四件套意外的和赤楚的床单撞款了。再加上虚拟现实的加持，仿佛就躺在自己的身边一般。

男生把一只手臂弯成了好看的曲线撑着头，眼神透过屏幕与赤楚的眼神交会，另一只手翻开了一本绘本，「要不给你念这个吧？金平糖的夜，可以嘛？」

「只要是你念的什么都可以!!!」红晕已经从耳根爬上脸颊的赤楚默默在心里大声的呐喊，完全是一副脑残粉的模样。

男生又轻轻的笑了一声，然后用充满磁性的低音声线缓缓的念起了绘本。可能是撑的有点累了，他又平躺在下来，但是身体往屏幕倾斜了一点，仿佛头抵着自己的头一般。

耳朵里听着好听的声音，赤楚却无法控制自己的眼神往下看。从高挺的鼻梁和棱角分明的侧脸往下，分明的喉结在颤动着发出好听的声音，又让人有忍不住上去摸一下的冲动。赤楚仿佛中了邪一般伸出了手，冰凉的屏幕触感又把他带回了现实。

「啊，好可惜啊...如果能摸一下就好了」一个人独处的小奶黄包赤楚放任自己一个又一个的想法疯狂的往外冒，然后又不甘心的继续往下移动画面。松松垮垮的棉质居家服遮挡了美好的肉体，再往下是修长的双腿随意的搭在床尾。「脚好大的样子呢」赤楚不自觉的伸出了手想和自己的脚比对了一下大小，又觉得好像这样的想法很愚蠢。「啊真是的，我在想啥呢==」默默又把手放下，然后又把镜头默默往上移。经过某个部位的时候停顿了一会儿，又觉得自己的行为好像很痴汉的样子，掩耳盗铃似的飞快的往上挪动。

「什么嘛，居家裤那么大，什么都看不出来」小奶黄包赤楚如是想到。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

听完帅哥讲故事的赤楚以近几日来最快的速度进入了深度睡眠。

连日来困扰他的狰狞的面孔消失了，取而代之的是一个低沉的声音，朦朦胧胧的看不清的脸，和一双骨节分明的大手在抚摸着他的发丝，给人一种犹如婴儿回到了母亲子宫里般的安定。

慢慢的，大手从发丝往下移动，划过他嘴角的小痣，在他粉嫩的嘴唇上轻柔的来回摩挲。似乎注意到赤楚的耳根微微的泛红，那个声音轻轻的笑了一声，然后大手摸上了他柔软的耳垂，沿着修长的脖颈一路往下，然后探入了他的睡衣…

「啊!!!」赤楚是被一阵凉意给惊醒的。

「什么嘛，都成年那么久了还梦遗，这也太羞耻了!!!」满脸通红的赤楚赶忙冲进淋浴室冲了澡。

从浴室出来的时候撇了一眼床头的闹钟，居然已经9点多了。

「还好今天没什么工作呢！昨晚睡的可太好了！」温暖的晨光中，赤楚满足的伸了个懒腰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 友情提示：所有发件人未知的短信里的链接请不要点开！谨防木马病毒！


	2. Chapter 2

町田启太是一个刚刚从大型互联网公司跳槽出来的新人创业者。

互联网公司的996工作制度，虽然让年轻时候的自己学到了不少东西并且积累了一定的财富，但是年近30的自己已经拼不过刚进公司的哪些小年轻们了，而且最近几次的体检多项的指标都亮起了红灯，医生的建议也不得不让他考虑起了今后该何去何从。

最后的决定便是从公司辞职，自己创业。

不同于别的身穿格子衬衫戴着黑框眼镜的IT宅男，町田启太的脸其实从小就是受女生欢迎的类型。可惜中学的时候自己不开窍，进了大学之后身边全都是理工科宅男，工作之后就更别说了，除了工作就是工作完全没有一点私人的生活，因此到现在还是一直单身一人。

虽然对于婚活已经不抱希望了，在创业这件事情上，町田觉得自己还是可以好好的利用一下这个别人称赞的脸蛋。

町田开发的软件叫做「おやすみ王子」，目标客户是那些单身的患有失眠症的社畜们。日本的单身比例居高不下，大部分人都是独居的状态，自己也是这么多年都是一个人走过来的，因此对于这类目标群体的心理是再了解不过的了。

町田的创业目标主要是帮忙舒缓心情，进而起到助眠的效果。软件里的第一个视频是免费的，由他本人在家捣鼓拍摄出来的VR视频，内容只是他在家拍摄的朗读的自己喜欢的作家的一本绘本。

不同于现在流行的平面的视频，VR视频相对来说更有3D感，如果带上配套的眼镜的话更能让人有身临其境的感觉。

如果对第一个视频感兴趣而愿意成为付费会员的话，接下去就是针对不同的目标客户进行针对性的视频推送。

不同的客户失眠的原因也不尽相同，让人放松的方式也有多种多样。有一点打擦边球的是，在第一次打开软件的授权书和提示的最下方，除了常规的获取位置的授权，还有一项获取摄像头使用的授权。因为一般人都懒得拖到最下面把所有条款看完便直接点「同意」，因此町田可以通过摄像头看到客户观看免费视频时候的反应，结合别的获取到的一系列的数据进行分析，来得到精准的付费视频的推荐。这在大数据时代基本上所有数据公司的「潜规则」了，而绝大多数的消费者对此却又毫不知情。

不过町田只想利用这些获得的数据为自己的软件增加付费客户的黏性，并不打算出售这些数据来获得利益。他没有把自己的软件做到多大的野心，也不打算雇佣更多的人来扩张自己的公司，只要能赚到足够好好生活下去的费用，并且一定程度上能够帮助到一些失眠的人，他就足够了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

晚上收到新用户增加的提示之后，町田照例打开了自己设计的软件观看新客户的视频信息。令他意外的是，以往都是女性的新用户为主，或者是中年的社畜，今天却是一个眉清目秀的年轻人，看起来像是一个高中生，不知为何町田还感觉有点眼熟。

町田查看了一下客户的注册信息，赤楚卫二，是个比较少见的姓。町田心念一动上网一搜，这个看起来像高中生的男生原来已经24岁了呀，而且还是个小演员，演过不少耳熟能详的剧。只不过一般都是几分钟的客串而已，因此自己觉得眼熟却对于这个名字没有任何的印象。

屏幕里的赤楚穿着藏青色的丝质睡衣，抱着一只有一人高的狗狗玩偶，看视频的时候偶尔还会在狗狗身上蹭来蹭去，看起来又清纯又带着一点点的勾人而不自知。他看到赤楚的眼神不停的上下移动，在往下某一个角度的时候停留了一会儿并且耳根迅速的泛红。

「看起来这个演员小朋友…不是那么的直嘛」町田在心里暗暗觉得有趣，并且在数据记录上飞快的记录着。

直到他看到赤楚听完了一本书之后，心满意足的关上了手机准备睡觉。本来应该到此就关闭软件，不知为何町田鬼使神差的继续使用着赤楚手机摄像头的权限。

手机在床头充着电，正好能看到赤楚毛绒绒的头发和青涩的脸蛋，还有一点隐藏在睡衣阴影下的诱人的锁骨。

他听到赤楚发出了均匀的呼吸声，「看起来睡的真香」他默默的想到，嘴角泛起一个不自知的弧度。然后他看到熟睡的赤楚无意识的张开了一点樱桃小口，露出了一点点粉红色的舌尖。

町田觉得自己的心脏在莫名的越跳越快。事情好像从他违规使用摄像头权限开始，便走向了一个自己不可控的方向。

活了27年觉得自己笔笔直的町田，莫名的看着另一个同性的睡颜看了一个小时。明明该记录的已经记录完了，需要的数据也都分析完了，自己还在做什么呢？这样的自己和个痴汉有什么区别！

懊恼的町田强迫自己去关掉软件。即将点上红叉叉的时候，他听到了耳机里除了呼吸声传来了赤楚若有若无的呻吟声「嗯…嗯哼…嗯还要…」。声音的主人在睡梦中抱着自己的玩偶，身体还在小幅度的来回蹭。

町田一瞬间想到了某些少儿不宜的场景，手忙脚乱的关掉了软件，然后躺平想要平复一下自己内心的野兽。

半晌之后才从贤者时间缓过来的町田绝望的盖住了自己的眼睛，嘴里喃喃道「这个睡颜，真的是太犯规了吧」。过了一会儿又自言自语的道「不知道那个演员小朋友做了什么美梦啊，真想进去看看…」

「牙白，果然单身久了，会变成痴汉呢！」

不同于睡的香甜的赤楚，绝望的町田睁着眼睛度过了一个漫长的夜晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 友情提示：非法窃取他人摄像头信息是犯罪行为！请勿模仿！

**Author's Note:**

> 友情提示：所有发件人未知的短信里的链接请不要点开！谨防木马病毒！  
> 


End file.
